Exiliado
by DarkPotterMalfoy
Summary: Cinco años después de ser exiliado le iban a pedir a Harry Potter que volviese a Inglaterra para enfrentarse al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Draco Malfoy, el encargado de esta misión, deberá convencerlo para regresar.


**Título**: _Exiliado_

**Autor**: DarkPotterMalfoy

**Pareja principal:** Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter (pareja principal).

**Rating/Clasificación**: M / NC─17

**Mundo**: Universo alternativo

**Género**: drama, tragedia, romance y acción.

**Descargo de responsabilidad / disclaimer**: _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Nota: este es un fic que se me ocurrió leyendo _La familia de Draco _de nuestra querida **Perlanegra **(si no lo habéis leído ¡hacedlo!, que os gustará más que este, seguro), pero no tiene nada que ver con la trama que ella presenta. Esto es un mundo alternativo donde tomo ciertos elementos que han ocurrido en la saga, pero no los utilizo fielmente, si no que los adapto a mis necesidades.

**Advertencias**: como he dicho arriba esto es un UA, donde hay magia, magos oscuros, Hogwarts existe, etc, etc., y, además, se describirán relaciones homosexuales. Las edades de algunos personajes han sido cambiadas para darle mas verosimilitud a la historia. **Sobre aviso NO hay engaño.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Cabo Verde**

La mañana estaba siendo tremendamente tediosa para los aurores del Ministerio de Magia. Llevaban dos semanas prácticamente inactivos y para los casos que eran requeridos eran pequeños hurtos que resolvían en pocas horas; lo único que hacían durante su estadía en el trabajo era enviarse aviones explosivos para divertirse un poco.

Draco Malfoy jugaba con su varita de espino entre los dedos pensando si era acertado haber tomado la decisión de ser auror. Recordaba la discusión que había tenido con sus padres a la hora de tomar esa decisión sobre su futuro. Su padre había entrado en cólera y su madre lloraba desconsoladamente porque no entendían que podrían haber hecho mal en su educación. El joven auror se llevó la mano a la cara al recordar ese momento y la bofetada que obtuvo de su padre. Discutieron muchísimo e incluso fue amenazado con ser repudiado de la familia Malfoy y ser eliminado del árbol familiar, pero Draco les recordó lo que supondría eso de cara a todas las familias sangrepuras. De eso habían pasado trece años, y ahora cerca de sus treinta creía que la decisión no era la acertada. Lo único extremadamente interesante fue lo que ocurrió cinco años atrás: el caso Potter. Solo de pensar en aquel suceso su cuerpo temblaba y no sabía si era de excitación o de terror. Pero no podía quedarse pensando en eso, tenía que hacer algo para salir de ese tedio que le estaba llevando a la amargura, o al suicidio en el peor de los casos.

Estaba desesperado, se levantó de su asiento y guardando su varita, gritó fuertemente y le pegó un puntapié a su mesa que, con mala fortuna, en vez de darle con el pie le dio con la espinilla. Se quedó sin aire unos segundos y deseó poder ver arder es mueble que tanto dolor le estaba ocasionando. Pasaron unos minutos y alguien entró en su despacho con algo bajo el brazo y con una suave sonrisilla. Lo miraba desde el la entrada y cuánto más lo hacía más gracia le daba ver a Draco Malfoy muy rojo y con el rato de alguna que otra lágrima en su rostro.

─Vamos, Draco, ¡¿otra vez has vuelto a fallar en tu misión de patear a la mesa?!, si es que eres un puto desastre ─dijo el chico, acercándose con cautela porque existían dos posibilidades: la primera que Draco le siguiese la broma o la segunda, y las más plausible, que tuviese que salir corriendo del despacho a causa de los maleficios que le echaría─. Deja esa misión para aurores más capacitados, Malfoy.

─Vete a fregar suelos, Ron ─dijo, sonriendo peligrosamente─. Llegas tarde, que lo sepas. Estaba pensando en cortarme las venas o algo por el estilo porque, de verdad, este aburrimiento se está haciendo eterno.

Seguía sin entender cómo podía ser amigo de Ron Weasley y de toda su familia. No recordaba el momento exacto en el que entablaron amistad, pero tuvo que ser durante su primer año de auror, junto a Potter.

─Si tuvieses novia y no hubiese trabajo en nuestro departamento, seguro que encontrarías cosas más interesantes que hacer. ─le sonrió de forma pícara el pelirrojo.

─Oh, ¡por favor!, no te las des de empotrador. Yo no necesito tener pareja para satisfacer mis necesidades sexuales, tengo mis recursos y mis amantes ─espetó. Se volvió a sentar en la silla de su escritorio y se inclinó levemente hacia delante mientras se acariciaba la pantorrilla ─. ¡Y tampoco tengo la necesidad de estar gritando a los cuatro vientos que vengo recién follado, Ron!

Weasley se reía a carcajadas; le encantaba sacar de quicio a Draco de ese modo porque a pesar de llevar tantos años juntos y de haber convivido con su familia y con Hermione ─además de otros amigos Gryffindor─ seguía teniendo ciertas características de chico de alta alcurnia que no podía obviar, y una de ellas era hablar sobre temas muy muy privados, como el sexo. Así que mientras veía que el rubio se acariciaba la zona dolorida, colocó sobre la mesa lo que parecía un ajedrez mágico. El rubio alzó la mirada y sus ojos parecieron arder en llamas y sonrió maliciosamente.

─Vas a perder y lo sabes, Weasley ─solo le llamaba así cuando jugaban. Denostaba la competitividad de Draco, pero no solo con él, si no con cualquiera que le pusiese un reto o un juego.

─Demasiada competitividad te matará, Draco ─colocó sus piezas negras sobre el tablero mientras el rubio hacia lo mismo con las blancas ─. Hermione me ha dicho que vengas a cenar esta noche, que dice que hace días que no te ve y que quiere comentarte algunos temas de no sé qué... ¡y no me hagas recordar qué fue lo que dijo porque solo de intentarlo va a hacer que me duela la cabeza! ─el rubio profirió una sonora carcajada y se alegraba de tener a Ron como amigo ─. Por cierto, vamos ciento diecisiete a ciento doce, a mi favor. Así que déjame que aumente la ventaja. ¡Que comience la partida! ─rugió mientras se subía las mangas.

* * *

El agua ardiendo le caía sobre la nuca y esta se deslizaba por toda tu espalda. Notaba que el estrés de no hacer nada le estaba pasando factura y eso le estaba amargando de manera especial. Necesitaba relajarse de algún modo, y el agua caliente era todo lo que tenía a mano. Así que después de varios minutos sucumbiendo ante la cálida ducha, salió y cogió la toalla para secarse. Salió del cuarto de baño con la toalla en atada alrededor de su cintura y vio la ropa que él mismo había dejado en la cama: unos pantalones tejanos de color negro y una camiseta del mismo color. Bufó con desesperación, pues no le apetecía demasiado ir a cenar con Ron y Hermione, pero, al parecer, la mujer tenía que comentarle algo importante y quería saber de qué se trataba.

Cuando estuvo listo, salió de su habitación y se encontró con un comedor frío -el mismo de cada día-, pero que cada vez que se paraba a observarlo, este parecía que le estaba diciendo que era su culpa de que estuviese así. Tenía que reconocer que cuando escogió los muebles del comedor estaba orgulloso de ello: eran caros, sofisticados y, sobre todo, sencillos. No quería nada demasiado ostentoso. Al final había elegido unos colores grises muy claros, un sofá beis y unos cuadros que no en ese momento no le agradaban. Tenía que cambiar los muebles o buscar otro piso porque la situación estaba siendo insostenible. El inmueble les estaba culpando a él de esa situación y el se sentía de ese modo.

Después de pasar varios minutos en la inopia, cogió su varita y se apareció en Camden Town. Anduvo varios minutos hasta que llegó al pintoresco bloque de edificios donde residían, según su propia madre en _concubinato concupiscente_, y picó al timbre. Cuando Ron preguntó quién era, él solo respondió con un escueto «yo», y se dispuso a subir las escaleras que le llevarían a la segunda planta el edificio. Al llegar vio, como siempre, que la puerta estaba entreabierta -siempre la dejaban del mismo modo y él estaba cansado de decirles que algún día tendrían un susto importante con cualquier chalado- y entró, cerrándola a su paso. Siempre que estaba en esa casa, al igual que la de los Weasley, sentía una calidez en su pecho que era inexplicable; aunque el piso estuviese hecho como a retales, sin nada de armonía entre las cosas colocadas, colores rojos, amarillos, azules, le daba la sensación de que estaba «en casa». Sonrió al pensar en eso. ¿Se hubiese sentido igual si no la hubiese cagado?, ¿él también hubiese colocado cosas sin sentido por la casa dándole un aspecto más cálido? Y su sonrisa desapareció. Pensar en él siempre le entristecía en cierto modo, pero sabía que la decisión que tomó en ese momento fue la adecuada para él y para todo el mundo.

Quitándose esos pensamientos de encima se acercó donde estaban Ron y Hermione, ambos sentados en un sofá granate que había tenido mejores años, los veía charlar animadamente y la chica tuvo que decirle algo al pelirrojo que le gustó, porque esta colocó la mano sobre su cara y este la apoyo, recargando parte de su peso en ella. Draco carraspeó ante la situación, ambos lo miraron, pero no se sintieron incomodados, solo sonrieron y Hermione le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que tomase asiento en el butacón azul.

─Buenas noches ─dijo cortésmente.

─Buenas noches a ti también, Draco ─dijo Hermione, sentándose más adecuadamente en el sofá para poder tener una conversación con su amigo─. ¿Quieres algo de beber? ─el chico afirmó con la cabeza, y Ron se levantó para servirle.

─Ron me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo de algunos temas ─espetó, cogiendo la cerveza de mantequilla que Weasley le ofrecía─. Vamos, escúpelo, puede que sea lo más emocionante en semanas, _literalmente_ ─Hermione sabía a lo que se refería: la baja tasa de criminalidad estaba haciendo que los aurores estuviesen demasiado inactivos.

─¿Ya? Pensaba que querías cenar un poco antes de _tener_ esta conversación ─dijo ella suspicazmente, a sabiendas de que Ron no cogería ese énfasis. Pero Draco la conocía muy bien y si no quería comentarlo delante de su novio era porque se trataba de un tema sumamente delicado ─. He comprado pollo frito de la tienda esa que tanto te gusta, Malfoy.

─Oh, mujer, bien sabes como enamorar a un hombre ─dijo sarcásticamente Draco. Ron se puso colocado, porque pensaba que iba dirigido a él ─. ¡Pedazo de zoquete, lo decía por mí, no por ti! A ti ya te tiene enamorado, no hace falta que te compre pollo frito ─Hermione estalló en una sonora carcajada. Ron se puso todavía más rojo.

Continuaron charlando y riendo, y poco tiempo después los tres se levantaron y comenzaron a preparar la mesa; mientras lo hacían, Ron puso el pollo en el microondas para calentarlo. Se sentaron en la mesa y, como era de costumbre cuando cenaban eso, no había cubiertos. La primera vez que cenó pollo frito en casa de Hermione casi le da un ataque de pánico al ver que todos estaban comiendo con las manos; todos metían sus zarpas en un cuenco que parecía no tener fin y mojaban el pollo en el mismo bol de salsa que todos. Aquel día pensó que moriría de un ictus o algo similar, porque se estaba sintiendo muy estresado ante esa falta de modales. Pero Ron solo le dijo «con las manos sabe mejor, deja de ser tan estirado y pruébalo», y desde aquel día, y dándole la razón a Weasley, el pollo sabía mejor comido con las manos. Poco a poco la comida estaba quedando bajo mínimos, pero era agradable tener unos amigos así, que fueran «no tan como él». Desde los primeros días que entabló amistad con ellos lo trataron como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, con un cariño casi irracional. Lo primero que pensó es que era algo intrínseco de Gryffindors, pero descubrió que no todo el mundo en esa casa era como ellos; ellos eran especiales y brillaban con luz propia. Eran fieles a sus ideales, pero los romperían para salvar a cualquier miembro de su familia. O a casi todos.

Draco, aunque estaba cómodo, necesitaba que Granger le explicase de una vez por todas que tema quería tratar con él. Carraspeó un par de veces y esta le devolvía la mirada en señal de que aun no era el momento. Cerca de las once de la noche, cuando Ron dijo que se iba a ver la tele, fue cuando Hermione se llevó a Draco a una habitación que utilizaba ella como despacho. El rubio tenía que reconocer que le encantaba esa estancia llena de pergaminos, libros de diferentes autores y temas, con cubiertas de piel, unas cuarteadas por el paso del tiempo y otras nuevas, y lo que más le gustaba de esa habitación era el olor a libros nuevos y viejos, a tinta y pergamino. Cada vez que entraba tenía una especie de _dejà vu_ que le llevaba automáticamente a la biblioteca de su mansión y a Hogwarts.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando vio que Hermione sacaba su varita y conjuraba un _muffliato_ y un _fermaportus_. Draco sabía por experiencia que a ella no le gustaba utilizar el encantamiento silenciador, y solo utilizaba cuando lo consideraba estrictamente necesario.

─No sé por dónde empezar ─dijo ella, apoyándose contra la puerta que acababa cerrar─. Es un tema muy delicado, Draco. ─el chico la miró muy interesado y a la vez preocupado─. No es una coincidencia que no tengáis casos que resolver con los aurores. Hay alguien detrás de todo esto.

─¿Cómo que hay alguien detrás de todo esto? No tiene sentido. ¿Quién va a querer que no haya delitos? ─su cabeza ahora estaba funcionando a una velocidad pasmosa. ¿Quién obtenía beneficio de que no se cometiesen delitos? Nadie, absolutamente nadie.

─Dumbledore está enterado del asunto. Bueno, fue él quien me advirtió de lo que estaba ocurriendo y de cómo teníamos que actuar.

─¿Dumbledore?, ¿actuar? ¡Pero de qué demonio estás hablando! Me considero una persona lista e inteligente, pero no si no me das las pistas adecuadas no podré descifrar aquello que quieres decirme y no me dices. ¡Joder, Hermione, sé clara!

La chica estaba tensa, muy tensa, y no sabía elegir las palabras adecuadas para la situación. Todo era un completo caos. Si hubiesen actuado de otra manera ahora lo tendrían muchísimo más fácil, pero sabía que era necesario.

─Ha surgido un mago oscuro, Draco, uno muy muy poderoso ─dijo al fin─. Dumbledore está preocupado, no lo había visto así. Sabes que él tiene ojos y oídos en todas partes y dice que nos tenemos que preparar.

─¿Prepararnos para qué?

─Para la guerra ─dijo casi sin aliento ─. Hay un mago, cuyo nombre real desconocemos, que se hace llamar lord Voldemort y, según el propio Dumbledore, tiene un poder igual o superior al suyo.

─Pero ¿qué tiene que ver que aparezca un mago oscuro con la falta de...? ─Draco cayó en la cuenta en ese mismo momento. La falta de delincuencia se debía a que ese mago estaba reclutando a gente para su ejército o algo similar. Pero no podía ser, nadie desde los tiempos de Grinderwald había intentando monopolizar todo el poder ─. ¿Está él seguro de esto?, ¿de que está obteniendo un ejército?

─Sí, está seguro. Pero no es un ejército, sino seguidores. Se llaman _mortífagos_.

─¿Y qué es lo quiere Dumbledore? No te lo habría contado si no quisiese algo de nosotros.

Hermione lo miro con cara de pena, se acercó a él y le tocó el brazo, dándole a entender que ella no estaba de acuerdo con esa situación.

─Entiende que intenté disuadir a Dumbledore de esta idea absurda, pero no quiso escucharme ─Hermione parecía que estaba a punto del llanto, tenía los ojos rojos y se podía observar cómo las lágrimas se agrupaban en sus párpados, dándole a sus castaños ojos un tono brillante. Se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a hablar con valor─. Quiere que vayas a buscar a Harry y lo traigas de regreso.

Fue como si le hubiese echado el agua más fría del mundo por encima. No era posible que se estuviese dando esa situación después de todo ese tiempo. Notaba que le estaba faltando el aire y que había comenzado a hiperventilar y sabía que se debía a una única sensación: el miedo. No podía enfrentarse ante esa situación, no después de lo que hizo, de lo que le hizo. El sudor frío comenzaba acumularse en todas las partes de su cuerpo y el terror se estaba apoderando de él cual pesadilla. Le temblaban las manos y tenía la cara totalmente desencajada; lo único que notaba era que Hermione lo estaba zarandeando, pero él no podía responder, su cuerpo había dejado de actuar y solo podía pensar. No quería tener que enfrentarse a él, no podían obligarle. Se negaría y huiría lejos de Inglaterra, o se escondería en la mansión Malfoy, donde las protecciones le mantendrían a salvo. Prefería dejarse besar por un dementor antes que ir a buscar a Harry Potter.

Una fuerte bofetada lo sacó de su estado y vio la cara de Hermione que nada tenía que envidiar a la suya.

─No..., no, no lo haré, Hermione. ¡Jamás! ─casi gritó y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Se pasaba las manos por la cara, que parecía que se iba a arrancar la piel, por el pelo... ─. ¡No pienso ser el títere de Albus Dumbledore! ¡Que vaya él a buscarlo a donde diablos lo mandasen! Pero no pueden hacerme esto a mí, no, no de nuevo ─las lágrimas caían por el rostro blanco del rubio hasta desaparecer justo en su barbilla─. ¡Yo lo quería, Hermione, de verdad que lo quería y aun le quiero! ¡Tuve que traicionarle!

Hermione también lloraba. Harry fue su amigo durante desde que se conocieron en la escuela y de un día para otro tuvieron que desterrarle a causa de un hecho insólito.

─Dumbledore quiere que sea tú el que vaya a buscarlo, sino Fudge mandará a todos los aurores a traerlo por la fuerza. Dumbledore quiere que venga por voluntad propia, y así poder negociar su regreso permanente a Londres y su estatus de mago.

─¿Dónde está Harry?

─En Cabo Verde, allí fue desterrado.

* * *

Aun no se podía creer la noticia que le acababa de soltar Hermione, de verdad que no podía. ¿Por qué necesitaban a Harry? ¿Qué no le estaba contando su amiga? Hacía pocos minutos que había llegado a su casa, y las copas de whisky que se había tomado no parecían calmarle los temblores de todo su cuerpo, si no parecía que lo estaba acrecentando. Sabía que su mayor temor no era tener que decirle a Harry que tenía que volver a Londres, era el hecho de tener que enfrentarse a él, verle, olerle... Ahora tenía que viajar a Cabo Verde -«a saber dónde diablos está eso, pensó»- para traer de regreso al mago más poderoso de toda Europa.

Se sentó en su sofá e intentó cerrar los ojos por un momento para ver si podía relajarse lo más mínimo cuando un sonoro «_pop_» se escuchó en medio del salón. El joven mago no hizo caso o no escuchó el sonido, pero unos grandes ojos verdes le miraban con terror. Draco se sentía molesto ante la mirada, aunque él no estuviese mirando a la criatura, pues esa era siempre la sensación que le producía. Intentó hacerse el dormido e hizo un intento bastante ridículo de roncar para ver si la dichosa criatura se daba por aludida y se marchaba. Varios intentos después ella seguía ahí y él no había conseguido dormirse

Entreabrió un ojo, lo más mínimo posible para tener un poco de visión, y solo acertó ver una oreja grande que sobresalía de algo más grande que debería ser la cabeza. Al final se dio por vencido, abrió ambos ojos y se fijó en Dobby. El elfo doméstico comenzó a temblar al ver la mirada fría de Draco, pero seguía ahí sin moverse. El rubio alzó una ceja esperando que le dijese qué hacía en _su_ casa, pero el elfo estaba demasiado nervioso para hablar; Draco resopló, se desperezó en el sofá y le habló:

─¿Qué haces aquí, Dobby? ─bramó, inclinándose y apoyando los codos sobre sus muslos.

─El amo... el amo Lucius, señor, me ha mandado que le entregue esta carta inmediatamente, señor ─se acercó a Draco con cautela, pues este sabía como se las gastaba el joven de la familia Malfoy, aun sin tener una relación esclavo-amo desde hacia varios años ─. El amo Lucius ha ordenado a Dobby que no puede irse de aquí sin que el señor Draco Malfoy le dé una respuesta de inmediato, señor.

El rubio bufó exasperado, pues odiaba que su padre le impusiese esa orden al maldito elfo y sabía que si no respondía inmediatamente tendría a Dobby pegado a él día y noche. Abrió la carta y leyó su contendido:

_Draco:_

_Te escribo esta misiva para comunicarte que debes personarte en la Mansión nada más finalizar el contenido de esta. Hechos graves e insólitos no llevan, a tu madre y a mí, a pedirte que te reúnas con nosotros. Tenemos cierta información que compartir contigo._

_Lucius Malfoy_

«¡Lo que me faltaba!, pensó». Ya había tenido suficientes emociones por un día -demasiadas-, y ahora su padre lo reclamaba en casa para vete a saber qué. No sería la primera vez que su padre le pedía algún tipo de favor especial por ser auror, y la gran mayoría de cartas que había recibido eran del mismo tipo, aunque jamás mencionaba a su madre en ellas. Dejó la carta sobre la mesa y se acercó a Dobby, le tendió la mano y el elfo se la cogió y ambos se desaparecieron.

* * *

Hacía un calor de mil demonios y el sudor le caía por la frente, pecho y espalda como si estuviese cayendo agua de una catarata sobre él. Odiaba el calor, la arena de la playa, el lugar, sus conciudadanos..., pero no le quedaba otra, se había resignado a vivir ahí después de llevar unos dos años. Ahora tenía conocidos con los que salía de vez en cuando y un gran negocio que dirigir. El maldito calor no le dejaba casi ni respirar y el aire acondicionado se había estropeado y la mujer de mantenimiento se estaba retrasando más de lo normal. Fue hacia la nevera para beber algo fresco, lo que fuera, así que cogió el té helado y de la misma botella comenzó a beber como si no hubiese un mañana. Aún estaba dándole un último trago cuando el timbre de casa sonó y con la botella en la mano se dirigió a abrir. No preguntó quién era, simplemente abrió esperando que fuese esa dichosa mujer _arreglaaires_, pero se sorprendió gratamente cuando lo vio. Era un hombre joven, de unos treinta y cinco años, de pelo negro y piel pálida, de mandíbula fuerte y ojos negros, tenía su misma altura y vestía con una camiseta de manga corta de color negro y unos pantalones cortos del mismo color. La sonrisa del anfitrión se ensanchó cuando el hombre le depositó un breve beso en los labios mientras aguantaba firmemente su mentón.

─Hola...

─Hola, Harry. ¿Puedo pasar o me vas a dejar en el umbral de la puerta todo el día? ─el moreno se sonrojó y se echó a un lado para que el hombre pudiese entrar en el domicilio ─. Hubiese entrado por el porche trasero, pero sé que odias que la arena de la playa entre en tu casa.

─Gracias ─musitó─. No me dijiste que llegabas hoy, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Hubiese ido a buscarte al helipuerto, Tom. Siempre me haces lo mismo: me dices que vas llegar un día y siempre te adelantas.

─Y, aún así, siempre te sorprendes ─el hombre se rio, dejando a Harry todavía mas sonrojado─. La verdad es que esperaba llegar más tarde, pero las cosas en Londres han ido mejor de lo que esperaba y he podido regresar antes de lo previsto.

El moreno se sorprendió. ¿Londres?, ¿había dicho Londres? No recordaba que le hubiese mencionado que iría para allí.

─¿Has estado en Londres? ¿No me dijiste que ibas a Sudamérica?

─Sí, estuve varios días allí y después me llamaron urgentemente de Londres y tuve que acudir rápidamente. Un grave problema se formado... y, bueno, he vuelto para pedirte una cosa, Harry: quiero que vuelvas conmigo a Londres. Necesito estar allí la mayor parte de mi tiempo y no puedo estar yendo y viniendo aquí.

El moreno comenzó a respirar apresuradamente ante la mención de regresar. No podía volver. Le echaron de mala manera, le _exiliaron_. Pero no le había comentado ese pequeño detalle a Tom; solo le comentó que había tenido problemas con sus padres y que decidió poner un océano de por medio, nada más.

─Lo siento, Tom, pero no puedo regresar. Me puedes pedir cualquier cosa menos eso ─entonces el hombre sonrió como Harry jamás había visto. Su sonrisa era maquiavélica e infundía terror. El joven Potter dio unos pasos hacia atrás ante el temor que estaba sintiendo. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Hacía frío y de dónde provenía ese frío?

─Siéntate, Harry ─señaló hacia la silla que estaba en el salón y esta se movió ligeramente hacia atrás. Harry lo miró con escepticismo y no sabía cómo reaccionar ─. No me obligues a _obligarte_ a sentarte, Harry; puedo hacerlo y lo haré. ¡siéntate! ─el moreno rápidamente se sentó en la mesa y dejó las manos debajo de esta intentando alcanzar algo que tenía colocado ahí ─. No intentes coger la pistola, porque antes de que lo hagas te habré matado, Harry. No es mi intención matarte, pero si me obligas lo haré. ─espetó, sacando una varita blanca y apuntando hacia él.

─¿Qué es lo que quieres, Tom?

─No vayamos tan rápido, Harry. Conversemos. Estoy aquí para ofrecerte algo que no podrás rechazar, créeme.

─Ahora mismo no hay nada que puedas ofrecerme que me interese, Tom. ¿Desde cuándo sabes quién soy? ¡¿Te envía el Ministerio a vigilarme?! ─Harry lo miró retador. El miedo que sentía parecía que había desparecido de golpe y que le había inundando un loco valor. Tom no se movió ni hizo un gesto que pudiese delatarle, pero Harry entendió─. No, no te envían ellos.

─Por supuesto que no me envía el Ministerio. Yo no trabajo para ellos, solo trabajo para mí. Baja la mirada Harry, no me gusta que me desafíes con ella ─pero Harry no lo hizo, siguió mirándolo de aquella forma haciendo que Tom se enfureciese─. Tú lo has querido Harry; te tengo aprecio, pero no me dejas otra opción._ ¡Crucio!_

El dolor comenzó a travesar cada parte de su cuerpo y ya no recordaba lo que era que le aplicasen una maldición de aquella categoría. Cayó de la silla y mientras se retorcía en el suelo de dolor solo pensaba que tenía detener esto de algún modo o acabaría muerto. De golpe el dolor cesó y pudo respirar de nuevo, si es que había dejado de respirar; el sudor goteaba fuertemente por todo su cuerpo y notaba como sus músculos estaban tensos. Intentó levantarse un par de veces, pero falló, y a la tercera consiguió erguirse y volver a sentarse en la silla. Agachó la cabeza y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en sus muslos. Tom se mantuvo callado por un tiempo que, para Harry, parecían horas. Sabía que se estaba moviendo alrededor suyo infundiéndole terror. Él no tenía magia para poder defenderse. Ya no. Y, al parecer, Tom era conocedor de este hecho.

─Bien, bien, Harry, ¿qué se siente al notar la magia de nuevo en ti? Aunque sea magia provocada por otro. No respondas, no hace falta. Dime... ¿cómo puedes vivir con solo un diez por ciento de tu potencial mágico? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que te exiliasen? He buscado la información a través de mis informantes y nadie sabe la verdadera razón. Algunos dicen que atentase contra Fudge, nuestro _querido_ ministro.

─¿Cómo..., cómo puedo vivir? No pudieron quitarme la magia por completo, Tom, porque hubiese muerto. Eso ya lo sabes. Si a un mago le quitas su magia morirá al cabo de pocas semanas, pero si le extraes la magia y le dejas el mínimo posible para que viva y después la sellas, no morirá porque aun sigue teniendo magia dentro de él. Pero no tengo la suficiente para conjurar hechizos ─Tom le escuchaba como si fuese un niño al que le estuviesen contando un cuento. Sus ojos negros miraban inquisitivamente a Harry por más información ─. Y el resto que me has preguntado no lo puedo responder ─Tom se colocó detrás de él y lo cogió del pelo, dejando su cabeza hacia atrás y contemplando el rostro del hombre que lo había torturado ─. No... no es que no quiera contártelo... es que _no_ puedo ─Tom lo dejó y cayó en la cuenta. Era obvio que no lo dejarían marchar pudiendo hablar de ciertos temas peliagudos, pero ¿quién tuvo la maravillosa idea?

─¿Un Juramento Inquebrantable? ─el moreno asintió─. ¿Dumbledore? ─volvió a asentir─. Pues qué mejor que te unas a mí, Harry; te prometo que te dejaré que mates a Dumbledore si te unes a mis mortífagos.

─No quiero volver a tener que ver nada relacionado con la magia, Tom.

─¿Ni siquiera te unieras a mí por tus padres? Ellos accedieron libremente. Tengo a los magos sangre pura más poderosos del país en mis filas, Harry; ahora necesito que tú te unas a mí.

─No, Tom, lo siento. Si tienes que matarme, hazlo, pero no volveré a Inglaterra y no volveré a utilizar la magia nunca más.

El mago parecía que estaba estudiando las palabras que Harry le acababa de decir. Sabía que Potter se negaría a regresar, pero no pensaba que fuese un hueso tan duro de roer, y menos al utilizar la baza de sus padres. James y Lily se habían unido a él al saber que intentaría por todos lo medios traer de regreso a su hijo. Quería que Harry se uniese a él, pues sería un golpe muy duro para Dumbledore. El chico siempre había sido su favorito en Hogwarts y quitarle a su chico dorado era el premio de los premios.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo muy importante y que sabía que le haría reaccionar. Sonrió terroríficamente y se acercó a su oído

─Si no te unes a mí mataré a Draco Malfoy ─Harry abrió mucho los ojos y dio un fuerte respingo en su silla. Tom sonrió satisfecho, había tocado la tecla necesaria ─. Te prometo que su muerte será con la que más me ensañaré si no te unes a mí.

El moreno inundado de terror, se armó de valor y alzó la mirada.

─Por mí puedes hacerlo. Malfoy y yo no tenemos nada que ver, Tom. Si tuviese la oportunidad lo mataría yo con mis propias manos. ¿Mis padres? Podrías matarlos también. Ellos no hicieron nada para revertir mi situación, si no que estuvieron al lado del Ministerio antes que al lado de su hijo ─se levantó de la silla y encaró a Tom ─. Ahora te pido que te marches y no regreses o que me mates, me es indiferente, pero no quiero tener nada que ver con tu _clase_. A efectos prácticos soy un muggle y no quiero volver a ser un mago.

Tom sonrió y cogió el mentón de Harry para que este no pudiese apartar la mirada. Odiaba que le desafiasen, y cualquiera en su lugar ya estaría muerto, pero no podía matar a Harry todavía, le necesitaba vivo para poder completar su plan. Pero que se rehusase a volver a ser un mago eso sí que le tenía desconcertado, al igual que ese odio hacia el pequeño de los Malfoy y a sus padres. No se iba a dar por vencido, pero ahora no era el momento de seguir manteniendo esa conversación con Harry.

─Has ganado por ahora, Potter ─escupió su apellido como las serpientes su veneno y le soltó─. Pero recuerda el nombre que hará temer a todo el mundo, Potter: lord Voldemort. ─y se desapareció, dejando a Harry en estado de shock.

_Continuará_

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. **

**En breve, muy breve, actualizaré el resto de mis historias.**

**Un abrazo.**


End file.
